Dead Wrong
by TheeLover
Summary: Mikey's family struggles to save his life after a venomous mutant-predator poisons him, and with the predator still in the depths, it may just be impossible. Donnie will try and defy this CONTAINS TWO OCS BUT NO OCxCANON
1. Chapter 1

It had been a tense week in the sewers. Reports were coming in everywhere about another mutant ravaging the underground, and the turtles were sure it wasn't Leatherhead who made a little comeback. According to Donatello, the creature apparently didn't have any sort of connection to all of the victims, but rather just attacked them on sight, like a predator on prey. All of them were scared of entering the location of a mutant as dangerous as their aligator friend was when enraged. But the city was in danger as long as they hadn't stopped or at least investigated this creature. Entering the depths of the sewer, they turned on the flashlights they had brought. The creature was a nighttime one apparently. "Hey Donnie, look what I found here!" Raph's voice called out from behind a wall with a giant hole in it. He held an object that reflected when Donnie had shined the flashlight on it. "Hide it. That mutant is a predator and can easily find us, and this could be usefull." Donnie muttered before joining his other brothers outside searching around for more things they could use. Suddenly Leo noticed a figure in the waters that seemed to follow them, and it got him more and more uneasy. But it didn't seem to strike them, as if it wasn't aggressive. "Be careful, that thing is around here." He whispered to his brothers, sight not taken off the figure. It seemed tense, trying to remain still before swimming away quickly. It took moments to just catch on to what just had happened. He was confused but suddenly a rush of something flying by took the brothers' flashlights. Or it didn't take them, it more just flung them into the sewer water, out of reach. The lights slowly flickered off when the sewer water had entered them, leaving the sewers dark once again. Suddenly a force took Leo down in the cold water, leaving his two brothers as the only ones up in the darkness. Raph had found his way out to his brothers when he heard the splash, and shined his light down in the water to see Leo in the waters, struggling to get up from the depths. Donnie noticed this immediatly. "Mikey, throw your chain down to him!" Pointing at the water to make sure his brother understood the command, he looked closely to try and seek out the attacker in the auburn coloured water. The only thing he could make out was Leo's sharply lime coloured skin. The chain entered the water loudly, causing the creature to move out to the chain after Leo had begun reaching out after it. Leo was pulled out in a hasty movement so quick the chain didn't get retracted properly and instead fell back into the messy auburn water. The creature reacted fast and pulled hard enough to get Mikey down into the water. "MIKEY!" Raph shouted while trying to reach out after his brother. He thrashed around while trying to swim up and ended up tangled in his own chain, when the figure revealed itself. "Why, seems I caught the weak one of your group. Seems if my prey isn't playing hard-to-get today. That's not fun..." It was a female, an adult female to be exact. The voice was quiet and subtle, showing no emotion in any of the words. "So I'll tell you what, little prey. Your flock has till tonight to find a cure for my, venom or you'll die." The chilling voice pierced the air as it was replaced by a loud scream that came from Mikey's mouth. The mutant had already inserted the venom, and it moved quickly. The others screamed their brothers name, after the mutant had thrown him up to them. "My venom is dangerous and instant. Although it's only deadly if not cured. So I have this offer up aaaall day. If you give up on finding him a cure, you give him to me and I'll end it, quickly. Then he won't suffer anymore." The brothers already were ready to pierce the mutant with their swords. But suddenly Donnie felt something slimy in his hand. A scale from the mutant. "Or you can use this to try and find a cure, and let your brother suffer until the next dawn. Your choice. I'll be here when you'll be needing me" The ferocious mutant swam away in a flash, leaving the brothers alone with Mikey still screaming and shouting for help. "Donnie, get to the lair as quick as possible and begin trying to find a cure! Me and Raph will carry him home!" Leo commanded the purple and red cladded turtles, with both nodding quickly as they didn't want to doubt their leader in this situation.

"Guys! I've got the results!" Donnie's voice pierced through the lair, as he hold the scales the fish-mutant had given him previously. The brothers entered the purple cladded turtle's lab and walked over curiously. Their sensei decided to go with them as well, and soon the entire lair, including April but excluding Mikey was inside the lab. "The mutant we fought is a Red Lionfish. Apparently we can conclude it was merged together with a human, and so the venom has become more fatal for mutants, such as us. Humanoids." Donnie pointed out, showing the scale from the mutant as well. "Well we need a name for it, don't we? Mikey's out at this moment, so it's your time to name the villain Donnie." Raph said, trying to enlighten the mood of the room. Donnie nodded and thought about a name, until the perfect one came to his mind. "Venefirous. It's latin for poison, or venom." He stated with the others just nodding in approval of the name. They didn't have time to argue really, and rather than stay, all except for April left the lab to let Donnie do his search. Leo directly went back to his brother who was writhing in pain from the venom in him, letting small shrieks out at times. It pained Leo to see his brother like this, so instead he turned to her, only recieving a shaking head in respone. She was Amaya. Splinter had recently adopted her after her father deemed her unable to take care of due to his age. Splinter knew of the kind of training she needed, and could it fluently. She wasn't a kunochi, because she couldn't fight. Splinter had explained that her mind was forced to remain without violence in it, that would be weapons, fist fights, and anything like that. 5 Years of isolation and that peaceful mind was what it took for her to gain those abilities. She had mind powers, nothing more. But she was still early in training, and it didn't seem like she was gonna progress any further in it either. Telekenises was what she could so far, but telepathy was rusty and that was what she was practicing on Mikey. It got no response, and Amaya failed in her attempts. She scratched her blank head and fiddled with her mask, set up to look like a set of pigtails and faced away from Leo. Her brown mask merged with the background slightly, casting a few shadows as well when she turned her head. "I fear I am not sure he will survive..." He heard a small feminine mutter from his adoptive sister. Glancing over, she looked directly back with a stern look.


	2. Chapter 2

((Soo, quick A/N from me! If you find Amaya annoying, don't worry; she's not going to be a big part of the story, the story focuses on the main turtles and their brotherhood. So don't lose interest just yet!))

Raph hated his adopted sister with his guts. She had just pranced into the family, and now he was supposed to accept her as part of it. He hated every moment of it, and he knew she hated him back. The relationship between them were tense, and Leo always had to break in to their arguments to stop them from progressing to violence. Leo had grown closer to Amaya in some aspects, but in other she was as distant as they've always been. Raph had hoped that she always would remain distant from his brothers. He didn't trust her. She seemed a bit too fishy, not really a pun intended about Venefirous. But right now he had to lay his hate aside so they all could focus on just trying to find an antidote for their orange cladded brother. It seemed as if the time was running out, and Donatello had only now found out where to get an actual cure. "Alright, but what's the missing ingredient?" Leonardo had been in a conversation with Donatello for a while now, and Donnie brightened up with a smile. "It's going to be dangerous. You need Venefirous's blood and some posion, only then would I be able to find a cure." Leo widened his eyes at this thought and was about to protest, when he heard Mikey's screech of pain from the room where he was. Amaya had taken the task of keeping him in the warm bath, April had told them would help a bit on it, possibly even giving them more time to get out of that situation. Amaya, being the asocial type, didn't have an easy time actually taking care of the youngest of them all. There were heard multiple, quiet outbursts from the room he was in. "Please, Michelangelo! I am trying as hard as I can to make the pain leave your body, do not scream! It is panicking me!" Raph made a sly grin as he loved the feeling of having the female turtle be in trouble, where he didn't have to be forced to help her. Most lovely feeling in the world, next to beating the crap out of every enemy he comes across, that's a better feeling. Shaking his head, Raph joined his brother Leo to get a summary of their mission from Donnie. "Basically, you'll have to get the poison from Venefirous without being hit yourself, and Raph-" Donatello turned his head to meet his red-cladded brother's gaze. "You'll get the blood." Raph smiled brightly, oh how he wanted his revenge on that fishy freak. Leonardo had different plans, and that was obvious.

"Well. Who do I have of company today? You better make this worth my time. And yours, have you changed your minds yet?" Venefirous faced the turtles, ready to trade from her previous offer at any moment. Raphael let his leader go first, just this once. "Listen, we're calling you Venefirous. You know why? Because you used to be human, until you mutated into that." Leonardo spoke clearly, as if his words were blades cutting through the air. The enemy seemed confused by their choice of words. "You used to have a life where violence didn't matter, family did. And it still can, if you'll just let us draw some blood and venom!" She stood there, baffled by his words, but not convinced. "You think that a pathetic brotherhood can affect me the slightest?! That's just sad!" She taunted them with a grin growing across her scaly face, baring all the facial details there were to see in the dim lighting. Raph didn't hesitate as he knew the points where she was poisionous. With a quick blow, some of her blood had already been drawn and stolen into a test tube that Donnie had told them to bring along. She stood with the blood dripping from her arms, and upon looking at it, she seemed to have a realization. "I... Used to be a human, with a life. And now I'm this pathetic creature... Here, if you need venom, then take it from my stash!" The voice was loud enough for the turtles to just get what she was saying, while looking for where she was pointing at. Raph faced the fish-mutant before she jumped in the waters and swam away, seemingly needing to breathe herself. He grew a smirk at the thought of finally getting her to leave them alone, and turned to his brother who had gathered many containers of venom from the mutant. "Let's go, Raph." Leo didn't even smile, he had far more important things to think about and just left like that. Raph's mood dimmed a bit at the thought of having to go home to his "annoying" adoptive sister's endless rambling about peace and stuff like that. He felt like she was a gigantic hippie of some sort.


End file.
